The Firing Line
by fablesrogue
Summary: Challenge response for Zaion's Ship of the Line challenge on tth: Snyder's roped the Scoobies and the Cordettes into chaperoning the kids for Halloween. Adding further to their misery, he added a group theme they had to dress as. After tonight, Earthforce shall rise and humanity's enemies shall tremble.


**Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Stargate SG - 1 Crossover**

**Disclaimer: - **Sadly, I do not own the rights or properties to Buffy, SG – 1 or Babylon 5. They belong to people far more skilled than I. I only own the idea.

**Summary: - **Ship of the Line challenge response: Snyder's roped the Scoobies and the Cordettes into chaperoning the kids for Halloween. Adding further to their misery, he added a group theme they had to dress as. After tonight, Earthforce shall rise and humanity's enemies shall tremble.

* * *

><p><strong>The Firing Line<strong>

**Chapter One: - ****All Alone in the Night… or are they? (Part.1.)**

_**March 10**__**th**__** 2006  
><strong>__**Bridge of the EAS Theseus – En route to Ori Supergate at P3Y – 229**_

"Colonel Harris? I thought that Colonel Emerson was picking us up in the Odyssey?" Mitchell stated as he and Dr Jackson suddenly found themselves on the bridge of the Earth Alliance destroyer after being beamed up from Camelot and immediately spotted the ships CO at one the bridge status display monitors. Harris looked at Mitchell after he ordered an Ensign to run a systems check on the weapons and the Asgard systems. He moved away from the monitor and addressed the officer.

"The Odyssey is en route to 229 with the Korolev and the Juno. They're meeting up with a detachment of Free Jaffa Ha'taks. General Landry requested that I retrieve you and some Ancient weapon you might've found down on the planet…" Harris trailed off as he noticed that both Mitchell and Dr. Jackson were both empty handed. "…You did find an ancient weapon down on that planet didn't you?"

Daniel spoke: "Yeah, no… we didn't find the weapon. But, we know what it is…"

"…We just don't know where it is." Mitchell finished.

"…Alright." Harris began as he processed that. "That's going to make things a little harder considering… In the meantime we're heading there to join up with the fleet at 229." He finished before he told his helmsman to resume course for the fleet.

"What about your mission, Colonel?" Mitchell asked as he and Dr. Jackson joined Xander as he sat in his command chair.

Harris spoke: "The Har'ken Regime has refused to commit any ships to the fleet." Harris said with distaste. "Considering the current diplomatic state of affairs between Earth and their government, I'm not at all really surprised."

"Great." Mitchell said.

"Isn't it just?" Harris replied with just a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice. "The ceasefire has only been in effect for six months; but from what Dawn told me of what happened at the meeting, well I can tell that they're glad that we're facing extinction at the hands of the Ori."

"You did tell them that if we don't manage to stop the Ori from invading and wiping out all those that don't follow Origin, them probably included, then we're all dead, right?" Jackson asked him.

"No I didn't, Woolsey and Dawn did." Xander started. "They figured that considering my… history with General Talakk and their Monarch, my presence at the meeting would have a destabilising influence on the proceedings."

"That's not all… surprising, Xan." Mitchell said with a hint of a smirk.

"Yeah well, we were at war. I'm not going to apologise for wiping out their battle group at Exxon, just like they're not going to apologise for all the atrocities they've committed against the Exxonites and the damage against Earth." Harris said as he got a faraway look in his eyes as memories of that prolonged battle played in his mind. Thunderbolt class Starfuries and upgraded F – 302's performing attack runs on enemy cruisers before they were engaged by enemy fighters. Xander remembered himself ordering Buffy to target a Har'ken warship with the Theseus' G.O.D. particle cannons while their shields weathered an assault intent on destroying the huge vessel.

"_Sir, enemy vessel coming right us, three hundred kilometres to port! They're charging weapons! They're firing!"_

"_Time on target!" _He remembered ordering. _"Redirect port side interceptors to repel incoming fire! Helm, bring us about, three hundred kilometres to port, Buff, ready all weapons, I want that ship destroyed!"_

"Time on target, a_ye, sir!" _He remembered Buffy saying as his long – time friend and First Officer followed his orders and targeted all weapons at the enemy then fired a moment later. _"Targets' weapons have been destroyed, their shields are down, engines reading critical! Enemy vessel on a collision course! Range two hundred and fifty kilometres out! They're trying to take us with them."_

Xander remembered as the Theseus continued to rock under heavy bombardment from the Har'ken warships surrounding the Theseus as other firefights raged on. His Conn officer had reported that Admiral Giles' ship, the EAS Santiago, a Nova Class Dreadnought that had appeared during Halloween night of 97 had unleashed its full fury against the charging vessel that swore death to all hands aboard the Theseus. _"Incoming fighters, five hundred kilometres to starboard!" _The Conn officer informed him as the Theseus' rapidly depleting shields defended against bombardment after bombardment.

"_The Starfuries and the 302's can handle the fighters, continue firing on target!" _

He then remembered when his wife's ship, the Starkiller, another Warlock Class Destroyer that the Asgard had assisted Earth with in its construction was reported to have lost their shields and were taking heavy fire. He remembered how the Theseus was unable to break position and move to assist the Theseus' sister ship as the Theseus was being pelted with incoming plasma fire from three Har'ken Destroyers. He remembered fearing the worst, Aura was in danger and he felt powerless to do anything. "Colonel Harris."

Xander's mind returned to the present as he looked to his Helm officer. His thoughts about Aura retreating to the back of his mind for the moment. "We're nearing the co - ordinates of the fleet. ETA ten minutes." As he acknowledged his Helmsman, Colonel Mitchell and Daniel approached as they heard the news. They wore grim expressions as they all knew that this fight was but the first of many against this implacable enemy. As the Theseus neared it's destination, Xander thought back to that night. The night when everything changed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 31<strong>__**st**__** 1997  
><strong>__**Sunnydale**_

Buffy was in a sullen mood, last night with Angel in the Bronze had been a wash; an eye – opener but a wash nonetheless, yup, she was more certain now that he was the one for her… despite only knowing him for a year. After she had slayed that vamp at the pumpkin patch, she'd headed toward the Bronze and Angel only to arrive fifteen minutes late after another impromptu slay only to find her undead beau chatting… with Cordelia. Cordelia, of all people why'd it have to be her!? Ugh! So unfair…

"Buffy?" Willow's voice broke through her inner musings and she looked up to see the redhead looking at her in concern. After Willow had called last night fishing for details, Buffy had told her how after seeing Cordy with Angel had been upsetting to her and that she just couldn't deal so there had been no date. Willow had been sympathetic and caring and totally open to the idea of bitching about Cordelia Chase for trying to steal her boyfriend, the tramp.

"Buff?" Xander called out as he looked at her and Willow and saw the sullen look on her face.

"I'm fine guys." She said smiling faintly to them before they then carried on walking. As the three teens entered the School building and saw that there was a load of sign – ups happening for the Halloween safety program; they watched as Snyder, clipboard in hand, homed in on a target; a lone girl, checking her cell and completely unaware of the danger she was in as she neared the diminutive troll. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as Snyder let her go and she rubbed her arm where he had grabbed her. Buffy, Xander and Willow winced as the girl was unable to escape her fate.

"You're volunteering." Snyder intoned as he handed her the clipboard and pen.

"But I have to get to class." The girl said desperately; Snyder shrugged his shoulders uncaring as the team walk by him not noticing that Snyder had them in his sights as well.

Willow spoke as she looked back at the girl. "Snyder must be in charge of the volunteer safety program this year."

"Note his interesting take on the concept of volunteering." Xander replied as they have reached Willow's locker and she worked on the combination as Buffy and Xander flanked her left side, neither one unknowing that danger was coming up behind them quickly.

"What's the deal?" Buffy asked.

"A bunch of kids need people to take them trick – or – treating. Sign up and get your own little pack of sugar – hyped runts for a few hours." Xander replied.

"… I'll stick to vamps, thanks." Buffy said after a moment of mock thinking.

Buffy felt a hand suddenly clamping onto her shoulder; frowning before she turned and shrugged the grip off of her and came face to face with the man. "Principal Snyder!"

"Summers. Harris. Rosenberg." He said smirking as he eyed the three like prey. "Just the three troublemakers I've been looking for." They saw the dreaded clipboard and pen in his hand. "Halloween must be a big night for you, Summers. And you, Harris; tossing eggs keying cars, bobbing for apples." He held the two items out. "Just one desperate cry for help after another. Well, not this year, missy. You're volunteering. All three of you."

Willow closed her locker as she held her textbooks; she watched and saw as Snyder's grin grew more sadistic as he waited for Buffy to take the clipboard. "Well, I'd love to sign up, really I would, but I've recently developed carpal tunnel syndrome and I can no longer hold a flashlight or hold a pen." The Slayer finished.

Snyder was having none of it though as he pushed the clipboard and pen into her arms scowling. "The program starts at four; the children have to be back by six." Buffy's gaze narrowed at the insipid smirk that returned on the man's weasel like features as she reluctantly signed the form. She handed the form to Xander who also signed his name before he held it out to Willow. All the while, Xander was thinking how he would've liked to jab the pen through both of the man's eyes and claiming that the man was a demon. As Willow signed the form Snyder spoke. "Costumes are mandatory, nothing exotic or I'll have you in detention till graduation. I don't want these kids exposed to any of your delinquent tendencies…" Snyder trailed off as an idea came to mind. "In fact, I think that I'll arrange a chaperone for you three as well." Willow handed the form back to him.

"What!" The three exclaimed at the sadistic troll. "You can't be serious?!" Buffy asked.

"Oh, but I am. I'll ask that Librarian and Ms. Calender to keep an eye on you three and your groups tonight." Snyder finished grinning at the outraged looks on Xander's and Buffy's faces before he turned and walked off; they watched glowering as Snyder picked another target to 'volunteer'.

Those poor bastards…

"I can't believe this! Not only do we have to get dressed up, the chaperones are getting chaperoned." Xander said as they entered the Library and saw Giles and Ms. Calendar chatting. The two adults quickly broke apart as the teens sat down by the table heavy handedly. Both Buffy and Xander banging their chairs on the floor as Willow looked down.

"Um, Buffy, Xander; is everything, uh, alright?" Giles asked. He took and step back as the two teens looked and scowled at him. He swore could've heard growling coming from both of them as well.

"No, Giles." Xander started after he took a breath to speak. "Everything is not alright. Snyder's just drafted the three of us for the trick – or – treating program tonight." Xander growled again as he brought his hands up and made like he was strangling someone. "Damn Snyder… why won't you just die, you smirking rat!" He muttered as he squeezed the air between his fingers envisioning Snyder's face turning purple.

"Ah, um, well do be careful tonight won't you?" The Watcher started with a slight smile as he and Jenny watched their two emotive charges express their displeasure while Willow whimpered.

"I was going to just stay in with and veg. The one night a year I get off and I have to escort kids." Buffy said as she soon mirrored Xander's actions. Again Willow whimpered.

"Halloween quiet? I thought that it'd be a prime night for the vamps and demons." Xander asked.

Giles answered. "Quite the opposite actually. Vampires and Demons tend to ignore Halloween as they feel that humans masquerading and pretending to be like them is, um, tacky."

Xander looked up at the man, not believing what he'd just heard. "Tacky?"

Giles nodded at the teen's look. "Those wacky vampires! Don't they just keep you guessing?!" Xander said smiling, as he momentarily forgot about tonight.

"Um, yes quite. Well, as I said, do be careful." Giles repeated as he and Ms. Calendar walked to the table and joined the others. He watched as Buffy continued strangling the air as Xander dropped his hands and folded them across his chest. "Surely, it can't be that bad?" He asked.

"It is." Willow said as she stopped whimpering and looked up at the Watcher and Jenny. "Snyder said that he's also arranging a chaperone for us as well." Again, Xander and Buffy banged their chairs on the floor and growled; Jenny watched as the teens expressed themselves again, finding the situation completely hysterical, she laughed a little as Xander muttered that he like to feed Snyder to a couple of vamps.

She looked to Giles for a brief second and saw the faint smile on his lips. She spoke: "Who's he getting to chaperone you?" She got her answer when all three looked at her and Giles. At first she thought that they were joking, she chuckled a little at what she thought was a joke; then she stopped as she watched their unchanged expressions then she knew. She knew that it wasn't a joke; her eyes widened at the implication. "No…" She breathed out. "But… but he can't!"

"But he has." Buffy explained to her and her Watcher as Giles caught on.

"He's what?!" Giles said flabbergasted.

"You're our chaperones for tonight." Willow told him. "He… he said that he doesn't want our groups of kids being exposed to our delinquent tendencies." She finished as Giles and Jenny looked at them with a look akin to horror on their faces. "I don't have any delinquent tendencies, do I?" Willow hopefully asked around the table.

"I don't believe this. This is completely unacceptable! I – I…" Giles stammered as he suddenly stood from his chair. Jenny looked at him as she saw the man tense. "I'm going to have a word with our good Principal." Giles moved towards the door, his every step fraught with barely restrained fury; the kids didn't see it or they chose to ignore it, but Jenny saw it. The intense look she saw on his face before he moved to towards the door, the narrowed gaze of his eyes and the subtle shift in his body language that told her that Giles was in all intents and purpose, a predator right now. Jenny wouldn't say it with the teens present, but she was just a little turned on by the Brit just now.

As Giles walked through the doors of the Library, he saw his prey, his gaze narrowed further as he watched the man draft Cordelia Chase and her clique of girls into volunteering for tonight. "Principal Snyder…" The Brit called out as he walked towards the man. "Might I have a word?" The teens heard him ask before he moved away from the doors.

The Scoobies watched as the Librarian stormed back into the Library minutes later with a look of contempt on his face. Jenny saw that the Brit was balling and unballing his hands repeatedly as he stormed towards his office. "Give me a second please, guys." Jenny said as she stood and walked towards the office. Once Jenny was inside she closed the door as the three watched.

"English?" She started.

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill that odious little homunculus. Slowly." The Watcher gritted out. "He was grinning the entire time! Damned troll, 'e deserves a right good thrashing." A bit of old London slipped into his voice as the man kept moving back and forth. Jenny found the Brit's antics amusing and still sexy, but she knew that she had better calm him down before he did something he'd regret.

"Rupert, calm down. Surely it can't be that bad can it.?" She asked him; Giles just looked at her as if she'd grown a second head for a moment before he spoke.

"Costumes, Jenny. We have to wear costumes!" He said as he looked at the bemused look on her face. "This isn't funny." Jenny was chuckling at the flustered look on his face as she stepped a little closer into his personal space.

"I'm sorry, Rupert." She said smiling as she slowly reached out for one of his hands and held it tenderly. "But it kind'a is a little funny." Her voice dropped and became softer as she moved closer still; her breath tickled his skin as she spoke softly: "Besides, costumes can be fun. Sexy even. Just imagine what could happen _after. _Given the right costume_._" She breathed out into his ear. She smirked as she saw the tension bleed out of the man as he blushed. Cute, she thought smiling; but still sexy.

"J – Jenny… I…" Rupert stammered as he turned towards the beautiful woman.

Jenny spoke: "Later, English. Later." She said before she kissed the man.

"Oh, great; it's the dweeb brigade." A voice called out from the Library breaking the mood between the two. Giles backed away, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Damn.

"What are you lot doing here!? I didn't even think _**she**_ knew what a Library was!" Xander's voice cut out from beyond the door.

"Bite me, Harris." The voice of Harmony Kendall called out as the two adults could just hear the imminent blowout about to go down.

"No thanks. I've read the toilet stall graffiti about you, Harm." Xander returned. "So, I know exactly where you've been." The boy was heard calling out.

"Blast." Giles said.

"English?" Jenny asked as she looked back curiously at the Brit.

"Alright, where is that English librarian?! Where is he?!" Cordelia's voice broke out through the room. "Get out here!"

The Scoobies turned as the door to Giles' office opened and the two walked out only to face the fury of the Queen of Sunnydale High. "Do you have any idea what you've done?! I had a date tonight. A date!" She started as she and the Cordettes rounded on the Librarian. "And you let Snyder do that to me! I should get Dad to have you fired. He's connected ya know; he knows the Mayor."

"Now see here…" Giles started but a dismissive wave of her hand at the man signalled her ambivalence that she didn't care what he thought and her dismissal infuriated the Brit further.

"Save it, English." Cordelia said.

Out of curiosity and to forestall the death of Cordelia Chase at the hands of an irate Watcher, Buffy spoke: "What happened; what did Snyder do now?"

Cordelia and her clique rounded on the Slayer. "After Snyder… volunteered us to escort the kids tonight, English here came up to him and got in his face about how he and Ms. Calendar were supposed to be chaperoning you three."

Oh god, Xander thought as he saw the brief smirks of sadistic glee on the faces of Harmony and Aura. He closed his eyes, rubbed them and sank in his seat as the humiliation set in. He knew that Harmony would do everything in her power to make sure that everyone in school knew what Snyder intended for them. A second later, he opened his eyes and looked at Buffy and Willow. The Slayer looked embarrassed and Willow didn't fare much better.

"So imagine my surprise then when Snyder gets an idea just to add to my misery." Cordy continued. This was when Harmony and Aura stopped glorifying in the Scoobies' humiliation and scowled. "He decided to put us… _**with you!**_" Xander's eyes shot open as he whirled on the Queen of the Cordettes.

"He what?!" The Slayer's friend asked loudly.

"You heard her dweeb." Harmony said. Xander turned and scowled at her. "Thanks to this Brit goof, _we've _been paired up with you!"

"What?! No!" Buffy jumped out of her seat screeching. "Giles!" This was just the worst; first her night's ruined by Snyder and now this! Willow looked wide – eyed at them all, scared that she would have to put up with Cordelia and those harpies for a few hours. This was just too much for her; she whined a little as she sank lower in her chair.

"G – Man!" Xander called out. "What the hell?!"

"Enough!" Giles exclaimed. "I'm not sorry that it's turned out like this for tonight…" The clamouring from the Cordettes when he'd said that nearly deafened him. "However, it is only for a couple of hours so let's just try and make the best of it, alright."

"Tell them, English." Cordelia said to the man; Giles looked at the girl and wondered for a moment what she was going on about until he remembered the other stipulation that Snyder had given him. Giles closed his eyes and sighed as the Scoobies turned to look at the man.

Jenny spoke: "Rupert?"

"Um, Snyder, uh, stipulated that our group is to dress up in a group theme of his choosing." He finished looking away from the scowls of the Cordettes.

"What theme did he pick, Giles?" Asked Buffy hesitantly.

He mumbled the answer out so low that not even Jenny could hear him much less the rest of the teens in the library. "Say that again, Rupert." Said Jenny. "I didn't hear that."

"Science fiction." The Watcher replied. "Though I presume it was to insult Ms. Chase and her… group, I believe that Principal Snyder did what he did so that they would hold us ultimately accountable for whatever slights Ms. Chase and her group accrue from the other students later.

Xander and Buffy just looked at each other for a moment totally confused as to what Giles had just said; Harmony and Aura didn't fare much better trying to parse his words. Damned, British goofball with the big words. "What?" Xander asked; Giles just rolled his eyes.

"He said that Cordy and the rest would hold us responsible for what Snyder's putting them through." Willow said as she spoke up for the first time in the last few minutes.

"You're damned right we do nerd." Harmony said with vitriol dripping from her voice. "We already had our costumes picked out for tonight until English here opened his dumb mouth."

"Yeah, we already paid our deposits and everything." Aura said finally keeping quiet no longer; she was as pissed as Harmony was but she had kept quiet until now as she watched the Scoobies. She had heard the stories about this little group over the past year; stuff that they had gotten involved in: Gang fights, breaking and entering. Did they really break into a Mortuary? Unlike Harmony, she, like Cordelia knew that there was more to this small group than met the eye.

And besides, she thought as she glanced briefly at Xander. He's kind'a cute.

"And I've just found out that Party Town's sold my costume by accident, so now I've doubly lost out tonight. No costume, no date, thanks to Devon asking out Theresa Kluftsmeyer and now I can't get my deposit back. You owe me, English. You owe me big." Cordelia ground out.

"I need a drink." Xander stated as he grabbed his satchel and headed out of the library.

Harmony smirked and spoke: "Starting early, Harris?" She called out to his back. Willow looked up horrified as Cordelia stared daggers at Harmony, but the blonde ignored her. Aura just watched as Xander suddenly stopped but didn't turn around. "Daddy Harris must be so proud."

"Harm!" Cordelia called out, her teeth gritted. She knew that Harmony had just stepped over a line. Besides, as much as she hates to admit it, she owed Xander for saving her from Daryl Epps and his crazy Frankenstein brother of a freak.

"What?!" Harmony asked as she turned around and looked at Cordy. Ignorant of the death stare that Willow was giving her. Buffy looked at her friend and then Xander, for a minute she thought she him shaking, and his fists balling until he visibly calmed himself, turned and spoke.

"Thanks for the concern, Harmony, but you can relax. I'm only going to get a soda." He said as he turned and stepped out of the Library.

"As if I'd ever give a crap about you, Harris." The vitriolic blonde said as she turned and saw the look Willow was giving her, she smirked. "Try it, Rosenberg."

"She won't have to, Harmony." Buffy said coming to her friend's defence. "Trust me on that." It felt like the temperature had dropped rapidly in there as Buffy and Willow stared down Harmony Kendall.

"Whatever. Freak." Harmony knew that she was no longer wanted in there as she looked at the looks coming from the Brit, Ms. Calendar, the dweeb's friends and surprisingly, Cordelia. "I'm gone. Aura, make sure they pick me a good costume would ya?"

"You're not coming?"

"As if!" Replied the blonde. Harmony turned and stormed out, desperate to get the stink of nerd off of her as she made her way towards the nearest restroom. Once she was gone, the atmosphere returned to somewhat normal now that the main antagonist had left.

Cordelia spoke: "Right, well I'm not going back to Party Town anytime soon, so I guess we'll have to try that new place." She looked at Summers. "Tell Xander I owe him for that thing with Epps; so he gets to pick the costumes and I'll pay." She said as she turned to a surprised Aura and with a gesture of her head, indicated the doors. Aura got the message and turned to leave. "Tell him no spandex though; otherwise he's a dead man. If I see one alien slave girl outfit in my size…" She left the threat hanging in the air, but Buffy got the message. The Slayer nodded and she told Willow that she was going to check on Xander as Cordy and Aura left.

Willow was tempted to go with her, but in the end stayed in the library with Giles as Jenny also left. She sat back in her chair sullen as Giles watched concerned. "Willow?" The Watcher called. "Um, Xander…" He stammered out as Willow suddenly looked up at the man.

"It's not my place to say, Giles." She said defending her friend. Giles was surprised at the look of resolve on her features. He left it alone while praising Willow for her defence of her friend while he also praised Xander for the friends he has.

Of which he was proud to count himself among.

Despite the jokes at his expense.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later<strong>_

Xander was fuming as he walked through the clothing rails filled with costumes. He'd left Buffy and Willow to fawn over a period dress that Buffy was going to impress Angel with; she had tried to apologise to him over the almost altercation he'd had with Larry, but when she had laid eyes on the puffy, satin gown and had gone cross – eyed at the thought of impressing Angel with it, her 'heart – felt' apology went right out the window.

'At least I know now where I stand with her. Snyder be damned.' He thought. First Harmony, then Larry the Cro – Magnon missing link he could deal with, but Buffy; that had hurt. He rummaged through a couple of Star Trek Original Series Era costumes. A couple of yellow command uniforms stood out until he saw the price tags which then they could finally step back in as he considered them too expensive. He saw a few science officer and engineering costumes as well but he figured that they were the same price as well. 'Damn, it might've been nice to be Kirk for the night.' He thought before he moved on.

The next rack held some Star Wars costumes. There were the grey tunics and bottoms of the Imperial officers of the Galactic Empire, a few Storm trooper costumes with the blaster rifles nearby. He checked the prices and again was dismayed to find them out of his price range.

Moving on, he saw costumes ranging from Peacekeeper uniforms from Farscape to the Starfleet uniforms of the Next Generation and Deep Space Nine, and again despaired as they too were out of his price range. "Ah, I'm never gonna find something for the group to wear." He lamented.

"Something I can help you with, young man?" A British voice spoke out behind him. Today just wasn't his day, he thought as he nearly jumped out of his skin much to the amusement of the Brit and a few customers perusing the rails.

"Don't do that!" Xander exclaimed as he calmed himself.

"I do apologise dear boy, but you looked rather lost. I only wanted to see if I could be of any help at all." The man smiled as he tried to placate the young man.

Xander shook his head. "Nah, man, I'm sorry. Bad day." He finished smiling.

"Well then, what say I help you try to make your day a little better? Allow me to introduce myself; Ethan Rayne at your service. I'm the owner. Now what is it you're looking for?" After Xander had introduced himself, he quickly explained what had befallen him and his friends at the hands of Snyder, Ethan sensed a marvellous opportunity in order to spread more chaos then he had intended. And when he'd heard that his old friend, Ripper was going to be involved, well how could he resist?

"Hmm, that's quite a quandary you have there, my boy, but I believe I might have a suggestion." Xander was all ears and a grateful smile. As Ethan led him over to a rack near the back of the store, Xander saw a mess of blue uniforms with brownish red leather adorning them. He also saw a grey uniform with black leather adorning it as well.

"Are these…?" Xander trailed off as he looked through a couple of the costumes and saw the familiar yellow and blue insignia of the Earth Alliance as well as a host of command bars and pips to denote rank. He also saw on a stand next to the rack, a few PPG's and the holsters for them as well as a handful of grey metal tiles.

"Yes. They are. I must say though that I'm surprised none of these costumes have sold, given how popular the show still is even today." Ethan said as Xander looked at the costumes transfixed; he knew that he finally had a buyer. "I must say that I prefer the show over Star Trek any day. Much more gritty and full of drama."

"Yeah. Hey, do you have any of the Ranger costumes? You know, the Anla'Shok?" Xander asked.

Ethan shook his head. "Sadly no; I was only able to acquire Earthforce costumes. Still, I was quite happy to get these. They were quite literally a steal." Ethan said. "So my boy, are you interested?"

"I don't know, man. I'm interested; I'm definitely interested but…" Xander said as he began to have second thoughts. Ethan could tell he was losing the boy's interest in them. "They do seem expensive."

"But worth it." Ethan countered. Just then…

"Hey, loser!" Xander groaned as Cordelia chase had shown up and made an appearance in the store. Ethan turned towards the girl and couldn't help but stare. Sure she was a stunning young thing, but this… "Well, have you decided what you're going to stick us with?" Wait, there it was, Ethan thought as he heard the aggrieved tone in her voice. Yup, he saw now what Xander saw in the girl. Stuck up Trollop.

Ethan looked at Xander; he could tell that the boy was definitely interested. All he needed was a little… push. It was just as well that the girl would give it to him.

A second later, Cordy spoke impatiently. "Well, Harris?"

"Well, son?" Ethan asked with a smile.

'Screw it.' Xander thought as he made a choice that would affect not only his life in the years to come, but those of his friends and those he considers true family. "I'll take them."

"Excellent." Ethan responded with a grin. "I'm sure that you and your friends will have a marvellous time."

Back at the library, Xander and the others looked over the costumes. Giles looked among them with a look of distaste that he had been coerced by Snyder into this; he would get his revenge though on the little troll, oh, yes, revenge would be his.

He glanced towards his Slayer and saw a depressed look marring her features; Willow had told him when they'd returned with the costumes in tow that Buffy had been eyeing a rather fine 18th Century gown. Probably thinking of impressing Angel with it, the Watcher assumed. Buffy was looking at the pile of costumes with more distaste than Cordy or Harmony sported, though it was a close call. "Tell me again, Xander." She asked. "What costumes did you say these were again?"

"Earth Alliance duty uniforms, Buff." He responded.

"Right. And that means?" She returned. As she picked up a grey and black tunic of a security officer before she grimaced and dropped it back into the pile before she picked up a command uniform and handled it.

"They're from Babylon 5, Buffy." Willow spoke as she picked out the command uniform that bore the single diamond shape that denoted a Lieutenant's rank on the shoulder epaulets while sporting an engineering and maintenance division badge on the left shoulder. At Buffy's continued blank look, Willow elaborated further. "They're Earthforce military uniforms."

"Military? Ugh!" Buffy pulled a face as she dropped the uniform and stepped back from the table and the costumes as if they were anathema to her. "I'm not wearing any of those!"

"Buffy!" Willow chastised. "Snyder. Detention. Snyder!" She repeated as if that explained the situation and in a way it did.

"Yes you are, Summers." Cordelia said. As she picked out a command uniform, followed by Aura and then, begrudgingly, Harmony. The blonde looked at the pile angrily; still seething that she had been forced into this by Snyder. She reached out for one of the blue command uniforms. If she had to do this, she thought, she may as well be one of the big guns, she thought. After all, she is one of the Sunnydale Elite like Cordy.

"Listen, freak if we have to do this, then so do you!" Harmony spat at Buffy. The Slayer whirled on her and looked like she wanted to tear the other dirty blonde in the room apart.

"Why you…" Buffy returned before she stepped into Harmony's space.

"Buffy!" Giles called out, not wanting to see, much less hear the two girls fighting, besides, he just thought, he'd probably just saved Harmony's life. "Let's just get this over with shall we?" He asked her.

She let out a breath and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said before she also picked out a blue command uniform as did Giles and Jenny. Xander also picked a command uniform. Willow noticed that his uniform sported a gold stat bar signifying that he chose to be a commanding officer. She briefly saw on the epaulets two gold diamond shapes and two gold bars. From her memories of the show she could briefly see Sheridan wearing that rank, so she assumed that he's going to be a Captain.

She looked at the rest briefly and saw their costumes sporting different ranks and insignia. She couldn't remember what they were so she paid it no more attention.

Buffy eyed the last uniform, a grey and black uniform of a security officer. She pondered it for a moment: 'It looks big enough.' She thought as she picked it up and considered it. Willow looked at her and could tell what she was thinking. "Fine, but if I have to do this, then I'm gonna ask Angel if he wants to join us."

Before anyone could say anything, mainly Xander, the Slayer placed the uniform, one of the futuristic looking guns and one of the metal tiles and placed them back in one of the bags. She spun on her heel and walked through the doors.

Later, after school had finished, with their choice of costumes in hand, the Scoobies and the Cordettes went their separate ways until they had to meet up for escort duty. Willow had gone with Buffy to her place to get changed; Xander had told them that he'd meet them at Buffy's as he left and headed off in his own direction.

"So Angel said he'll join us?" Willow asked as she finished applying some crazy glue to the back of the replica link before she pressed it on the back of her hand. She was dressed in her costume, a replica PPG in its holster clipped onto her belt.

"Yeah, he said he'll meet us when it gets dark…" Buffy replied, her voice going softer as she trailed off before she sported an upset look on her features. "Stupid Snyder forcing us to do this. God, I really wanted that gown. Angel would've loved it, I just know it."

"Good evening, ma'am. I'm Captain Xander Harris of the Earth Alliance Destroyer, Theseus. I'm here to collect my chief engineer and my tactical officer." Xander let off a crisp military salute to Joyce as she looked and admired the young man in his costume. She had to admit to herself that he did look a little yummy in that uniform.

Joyce spoke: "Won't you come in, Captain?" Joyce said helping the young man stay in character as she stepped aside and allowed Xander to come inside. "I'll see if your fellow officers are ready."

"Thank you, ma'am." Xander said with a nod.

Joyce decided to have a little bit of fun. "Please, call me Joyce, Captain." She said with a flirtatious smile she sent his way; Xander returned it with a warm smile of his own as Joyce turned and gave him an admiring appraisal before she looked and shouted up. "Buffy! Willow, Xander's here!"

Xander and Joyce heard Buffy say that they're almost ready. Joyce turned back to Xander and smiled. "Would you like to sit down, Captain?" Joyce asked as she gestured towards the sofa. Xander nodded as he closed the front door for Joyce before he followed her into the living room. "Something to drink?"

"No thank you, Ma… Joyce. I'm on duty." Xander said, still in character. Joyce smiled as she accepted the young 'captains' answer. She decided to have her little fun.

"You know, Xander…" Joyce said calmly; her voice held a sensual undertone as she spoke and Xander briefly wondered for a second why the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he suddenly felt hot under the collar. "I've always loved a man in uniform." She stressed the word man as she spoke and watched in amusement as Xander coughed nervously, squirmed in his seat and looked about as comfortable as someone who was fully clothed inside a steam room.

"I… uh, I… um…" Xander stammered as he was lost for words while Joyce suddenly inched closer to him and placed her hand on his inner thigh and gently squeezed, she took great pleasure in her prank as she watched as Xander became increasingly nervous.

"Mom, I'm back!" Came an abrupt shout as the two of them heard the front door opening and Dawn came in.

"Thank god." Xander muttered quietly; not quietly enough though as Joyce had heard him and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. Xander stood and looked at her, saw the smile that she directed at him and the shrug of her shoulders as she stood and went to her other daughter. He waited standing as Joyce walked with her daughter back into the living room. "Hey, Dawnie."

As soon as she heard his voice, Dawn looked in Xander's direction… and her crush on the young man went into overdrive as she saw the form fitting uniform that was his costume. "Xander!" He braced himself as Dawn performed her ballistic missile manoeuvre and dove right into him wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped an arm around her and squeezed a little before he pried her off.

Sitting back down with Dawn sitting next to him, the three of them finally heard Buffy and Willow coming down the stairs. "In the Living room, Buffy." Joyce shouted out. The Slayer and the redhead headed in and saw Dawn sitting close to Xander. In Willow's opinion though, too close. She narrowed her eyes at the closeness between the younger Summers sibling and Xander, ever threatened when she perceived someone moving in on 'her' Xander.

"Hey, Xander." She called out getting his attention. Both Dawn and Xander looked up, Dawn frowned when she saw the narrowed look that Willow cast her way before she looked back at Xander and then her again. Dawn smirked at the redhead as Buffy checked herself over one more time; seeing if her PPG holster and link were properly secured on her person. Willow fumed when the youngest Summers mouthed 'mine' to her and then wrapped her arms around Xander again and got another hug out of him before he had a chance to get up of the sofa. Dawn knew about Willow's crush on Xander; she had overheard her and Buffy talking once when the redhead had come around to the house.

Xander was oblivious to the silent declaration of war between Dawn and Willow as the two girls stared daggers at each other.

"Get off of Xander, butt pain. We have to get going or Snyder's just going to enjoy giving us detention." Buffy said as she finished checking herself and saw Dawn wrapped around Xander.

"Mom!" Dawn said as her gaze changed from Willow to her sister, the bane of her future happiness with Xander Harris. "Buffy's being mean." Dawn said, begrudgingly moving away from Xander as he stood. Willow tried her hardest to hide the triumphant smirk on her face; tried being the operative word. Dawn saw it, knew it was because of Buffy and scowled at the redhead.

"Buffy, don't insult your sister." Joyce said reproachfully as Dawn sat back on the sofa grumpily and scowled at her sister. Xander moved over to the girls admiring them as he neared.

"Relax, Buff. We'll make it." Xander said.

"Let's just get this over with, Xan." Buffy said sighing, she may have to do this to avoid detention with Snyder, but by god, then she is not going to enjoy it. She turned away from him muttering under her breath how she'd rather be spending her night off with Angel, he rolled his eyes as he heard what she said. He didn't think that she could be that tactless. It was either that or she didn't think that he could hear her. He turned to look at Willow who was looking at him beaming. She sported no indication that she had heard Buffy's muttered moaning; either that or she was just being supportive of her and Angel.

That's it, he decided. 'I am done pining over her. Angel this, Angel that. God, it's just maddening!' Xander thought as he and the other two left Joyce's and headed towards the school.

As Joyce watched the three teens leave, Dawn called out to her as an idea formed in her head. "Mom, can you do me a favour?" One that would tick Willow off and cheer her because she'd be with Xander for the evening. She decided to take the good with the bad.

"What is it honey?" Joyce asked.

Dawn told Joyce her plan.

Later at the school, Xander stood in front of his group of kids as he got into character and addressed the small group. "Greetings cadets. I'm Captain Harris of the Earth Alliance Warlock Class Destroyer, Theseus…" He began addressing the huge group of kids, unaware of the great changes that were coming that would rock the entire Milky Way to its core.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I'm back with a new story. I began posting this back on tth a little while ago, however RL had deemed itself my nemesis once more and after much deliberation, I have decided to forgo my tth account and post all of my stories here on FanFiction. I'll post these stories here as soon as I'm able to; in the meantime you can still catch them on tth.

This came to me awhile ago after I had read the first Sotl story that featured Babylon 5 on tth. It was a nice idea that the author had changing the Scoob's into Anla'Shok and giving them White Stars. I decided instead to make them Earth Alliance. (It wasn't that bad an organisation!) The idea to use the Warlock Class Destroyer came to me after watching B5: The Lost Tales. Galen's vision to Sheridan when he wanted the President to kill the young Centauri kid, because he believed the kid would start a war with Earth showed a battle between Centauri ships and two Warlock Class. The Warlocks are, put simply, badass. Now if they looked badass during that, imagine what they'd be like with Asgard technology augmenting them.

I decided to rewrite this for the posting here, because I wasn't all that happy with it at the start. I included the look - in to the future at the start to show that the Earth Alliance ships have been put to use.

By the by, if you are wondering about where the Har'ken and the Exxonites came from: who remembers an idea for a Stargate game for the Xbox and PC back in 2005 but was cancelled for god knows whatever reason?

Chapter Two Soon.

Peace


End file.
